


【周迦】Eternal night

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777
Summary: 注意：腐向！不腐勿入！阿周那x迦尔纳的吸血鬼paro，灵感来自lof上爵钦太太的组图，原图有辣么棒~没有图就没有文！





	【周迦】Eternal night

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：腐向！不腐勿入！阿周那x迦尔纳的吸血鬼paro，灵感来自lof上爵钦太太的组图，原图有辣么棒~没有图就没有文！

深夜的空气中有寒冷的因子在作祟，会在人精神困顿之际悄然侵入松乏的神经，阿周那便是这么忽然间惊醒过来的。

无人打搅，屋子内没有一丝声音，除了指针在有规律的走动着，他在一片寂静里听到了自己平稳的呼吸声，并且在死寂的环境中，为自己以这种神经质的方式醒过来而感到轻微的不悦。

他趴在令人感到乏味的书本上，不知已经睡了多久，最近这样已经是常态了，只隐约记得最后一次看向钟表的时候时间已经临近午夜，而醒后意识尚且混沌，阿周那垂目的模样反倒透露出几分罕见的麻木，黑色的印刷字体落在眼底都成了晦涩的符文。

与他的情况相反，迦尔纳走进来的时候安静得像个幽灵，如果阿周那不是刚好醒来了，恐怕又会错过这一面，窗户没有关，空气对流时门扉开合的缝隙间吹进来一束室外的冷风，阿周那温热的皮肤感知到了凉意，他转过头去，迦尔纳正抬起眼睛看向他。

“阿周那，你还没睡。”他轻声说着，随手把外衣搭在沙发上。

“你回来的很晚。”阿周那站起来，向他走过去，客厅明亮耀眼的灯光倾泻在他身上，迦尔纳有失血色的皮肤苍白得近乎剔透，又瘦得形销骨立，仿佛只用坚硬的骨架支撑起薄薄一层肌肉，但奇怪的是，他这样站在那里，除了孓然一身，却丝毫不会给人羸弱的错觉，也许是因为阿周那了解这具看似贫瘠的躯体蕴藏的强大力量——他不敢掉以轻心。

迦尔纳背对着他，目光看着窗外蔓延的夜色，鬼使神差的，阿周那伸手触摸了一下迦尔纳刚脱下的外套，气温愈发低下，外面起了雾，一片朦胧的城市看起来空空荡荡，迦尔纳黑色的外衣上也带着一点潮湿的质感，一如他本人一样冰凉。

“晚饭吃了吗？”

阿周那正沉浸在自己的思绪中，迦尔纳这一声询问反而有些突兀，他收回手，当然迦尔纳也没有注意到他之前的动作，阿周那知道他无非是表达一下关心，迦尔纳发问的目的往往都很单纯，毕竟他出门的时候黑夜才刚刚降临，尚不到阿周那用晚餐的时间，阿周那没有正面回答他这个问题，而是不着痕迹地反问：“你呢？”

迦尔纳因此看了他一眼，其实即便迦尔纳不回答，阿周那也知道，他必然是已经进食过了，吸血鬼但凡存在一日就无法抗拒对于人类鲜血的渴望，饥饿会折磨他们，至于被迦尔纳捕猎的那些对象，兴许只是一些猎艳求欢的人，抱着肤浅的念头接近他，同等的，迦尔纳也从对方肤浅的生命里吸取血液。

阿周那已经太多年没有见过迦尔纳猎食人类血液的样子了，他唯一见过的那次是幼时与他初遇，虽然那条阴暗的巷子里发生的事对于那个年龄的孩子来说过于刺眼了些，恐惧才是正常的反应，而他只觉得迦尔纳站在那里，令人目眩神迷，连同那些黑色又污浊的东西也一并被粉饰了，或者说被忽略了。

直到阿周那少年时代结束之前，迦尔纳陪伴他的时间都占据一天的绝大多数，吸血鬼对人类的食物毫无兴趣，但在他尚还幼稚的时候，也吃过迦尔纳做出的食物，后者已经丧失了味觉，所以做出来的东西总是稍显寡淡，他曾经站在门边目睹过迦尔纳用不算娴熟也不算生疏的手法切割食品，新鲜的肉类在被切下去时还会渗出一点红色的汁液，迦尔纳把沾了一点血迹的手指放到唇边轻轻地吮了一下，阿周那不禁想，也许这样的血液对于迦尔纳来说也稍嫌寡淡吧。

他也想过，在很久以前，迦尔纳曾经也像个正常的人一样生活着，他经历了什么？又是谁转变了他？阿周那没有贸然问过这个问题，并且隐隐预感迦尔纳可能不会回答，即便已经一起生活了那么多年，迦尔纳给予了他很多，阿周那仍然感觉自己对他知之甚少。

阿周那走进卧室的时候迦尔纳正倚靠在床上，黑色衬衫解开了领口敞开着，露出过于苍白的平滑肌理，但他本人的目光正有些放空地盯着房间的某个角落，俨然无心整理自己，最近总是如此，迦尔纳进食后会变得懒怠而颓靡，比吃饱的老猫还缺乏活力，当他静默不语的时候，阿周那无从得知他在想些什么，但这不会阻碍阿周那对他的一切进行思考。

他不知道迦尔纳这份淡然的是因为过于强大还是因为过于淡然，他唯一知道的只是那两样事物自己都没有。

他的心底从未有过和对方相同的平静，但是，当自己成为他之后，也会有的吧，阿周那是这样想的，至少他坚持要自己保持这个念头。

阿周那走近到了他身边，伸出手抚摸迦尔纳裸露出来的胸口，他抚摸他的动作算得上小心翼翼，又锲而不舍，迦尔纳的皮肤还是他熟悉的冰冷和光洁，除了没有温度，他的一切与人无异，甚至更加美好，迦尔纳在他的触碰之下也转过目光望向阿周那，他目光缺乏感情起伏，但眼珠是血一样的红，通透如刚玉，这是他身位异类无法隐藏的特征，而阿周那只觉得那双血色的眼睛映衬在雪白的脸庞上，明明是突兀的色彩，每每对视却都有着触目惊心的艳丽。

做爱这种行为在他们二人之间早已不是第一次了，阿周那的欲望也和对迦尔纳的向往一样，总归是掩盖不在，但那并不是什么羞于启齿的事物，至少这点不是，虽然在最初迦尔纳看破他的心思后劝阻了他：

“我不认为这会是什么好的体验，阿周那，你明明还有很多选择。”

迦尔纳在这样说的时候推开了他，尽管他放轻了力度，甚至是用很柔和的方式，但阿周那也明白强行靠近没有任何好处，对方有足够的力量拒绝他。

自己与之迦尔纳来讲，确实是个绝对的弱者。

他能占有他的唯一原因就是因为迦尔纳最终还是松了口，他看了他半晌后说：“但如果你真的这样渴望，并且坚持着。”

这段关系是多么奇妙，阿周那时常想，他的性命，他的成长，连同他的性经验和从中获取的快乐都是迦尔纳一手给予的，都是迦尔纳，只有迦尔纳，他仿佛一个被迦尔纳豢养着的人类，和这世上其他的任何都没有关系。

所以迦尔纳也是一样，他也只有他。

阿周那的动作轻而缓慢，迦尔纳也就一直表现得无动于衷，当他把那件衬衫从迦尔纳身上剥掉时，迦尔纳忽然向着他伸出手，落在了阿周那的脖颈上，他感觉到了凉意的蔓延，背脊莫名的颤栗起来。

阿周那知道迦尔纳没有用力，毕竟如果迦尔纳愿意，轻而易举就可以收紧手指掐断他的颈骨，让他就此断气，恐怕谁也想象不到，那瘦骨伶仃的手腕和纤长的五指都有着人类难以企及的力量，迦尔纳拥有绝对的控制权，随时可以痛下杀手。

阿周那并未因迦尔纳的举动显露出任何失措，尽管脖颈是个致命又脆弱的部位，对于阿周那这样一个敏感的人来说，被人拿捏住命脉是难以忍受的，但他保持着隐忍沉默，只有阿周那自己知道，迦尔纳这一举动也会给他带来反常的刺激，虽说他拥有过很多次对方的身体，但这一切都是在迦尔纳允许的情况下发生的，他总归要先得到授意才能继续行动，那些过激失控的举止则从未发生过。

然而，并非不想，而是不能够。

即使在床笫之间，因为对象是迦尔纳，阿周那在亲吻爱抚对方时也会因为克制而被给予猎物般的错觉，有时迦尔纳的嘴唇摩擦过他颈项的动脉他都疑心下一秒尖锐的犬齿就会刺破脆弱的皮肤，自己的生命在他唇齿间流逝，尽管迦尔纳从未有过哪怕一次失控，但阿周那仍然产生过很多绮艳的幻想，每一幕都充满了游走在生死边缘的血腥。

拥有这一切的那个人强大而美丽，让他深深折服之余的同时，阿周那也明白，若是来日获得了和他同等的力量，自己未必会是现在这般无害。

迦尔纳的手掌还拢在阿周那脖颈上，并不知他为此浮想联翩，阿周那的脖颈线条修长优美，无论是他垂头沉思还是昂首而立时都显得格外迷人，这个被他养大的孩子一切外在的条件都过于赏心悦目，迦尔纳感受到自己的掌心下属于生者的温度，还有那血管里奔流着的热血，但他仍然不受自己的控制，迦尔纳也是知道的。

幻想中可能存在的暴力从未发生过，那只不轻不重卡在他动脉上的手放松下来，退化为了温情的抚摸，迦尔纳的指尖触碰了他滚动的喉结，像极了鸟儿嘴喙轻柔的啄吻，那纤长的五指转而摸索着扣在他后颈，用温柔的力度引导阿周那伏低身体，他盯着迦尔纳血红而冷静的眼睛，低头衔住了他的嘴唇。

迦尔纳是吸血鬼，即使在不进食的时候隐匿的牙齿也是尖锐的，许是怕弄伤阿周那，在接吻的时候迦尔纳从不主动，连回应也很微弱，只是任由对方的舌头探入口腔翻搅，似乎默认他为所欲为，但阿周那总是控制不住自己要用舌尖舔舐他锐利的齿尖，不小心便会刺破流血，血液混合着唾液在他们纠缠的唇齿间流动，迦尔纳却不曾因为血液的诱惑变得更热情一点。

也许是因为迦尔纳活得太久，已经是一位非常善于自控的吸血鬼，阿周那这样解释的时候，又疑心自己其实与之迦尔纳来说毫无吸引力可言——他对待他的那种态度和小时候几乎无甚区别。

迦尔纳失温的手指扣在阿周那的后颈上若有若无地抚摸，揉按着颈椎的骨骼，阿周那放开他的嘴唇，转而去吻他的锁骨和胸膛，迦尔纳左边的胸腔内是一颗再也不会跳动的心脏，阿周那每次都会用脸颊贴近那里，只能感受到自己心脏因此生机蓬勃的跳动着，再往下就是小腹，他顺着肌肉的线条向下，手掌抚摸着迦尔纳的大腿要他打开身体，主动低头含住对方还未起反应的性器为他口交。

吞吐是个艰难的活，但有时阿周那会觉得这是品尝迦尔纳的一个过程，他全身上下每一寸都被自己朝圣般的触碰过，迦尔纳的手指插进他的黑发里，温柔地拨弄，哪怕是这种时候他都是自持的，从未有过沉沦。

“可以了。”迦尔纳用带着一点低哑的嗓音说，他从不过度，连面对快感都不会表现出过多的渴望，这一点阿周那觉得来日的自己未必能做到。

迦尔纳不拒绝他，也会适度的配合，但总是缺少热烈的回馈，即便是他们交合最激烈的时候，他的身体也不会出汗，不会留下任何情动的证据，迦尔纳的身体内里也是冷的，但是柔软，也会因为阿周那的开拓而变得湿润起来，当他握着那截细细的腰进行剧烈的抽插时，会有种对方的内壁也因为侵犯而升温的错觉，有时插得太深，顶到了敏感的地带会逼出迦尔纳几声喘息，高潮的时候阿周那也伸手拢住他干净的性器，一边要那冰冷的精液射在自己掌心里，一边着魔似的盯着迦尔纳眼底出现的短暂的空茫，那是自己带给他的快感和空白。

无论多少次进入他的身体，他还是那么深不可测，而阿周那从未坦言过的是，事实上他也无数次幻想过迦尔纳虚弱的模样。

他坚信有朝一日自己获取和迦尔纳同样的力量后便能与他平起平坐，索取时也不会有任何顾忌，他会无视对方的意愿，用比他更加强大的力气将迦尔纳按在床上，也许还会强迫他露出致命的脖颈，埋进他的血管啜饮他已经冰凉的血液，迦尔纳的挣扎都是徒劳，他因此而变得孱弱无力，任由他为所欲为，在阿周那的面前展现出从未领略过的姿态，曾经对他致命吸引的两样事物由阿周那亲手攥紧——自己将掠夺他的美丽，颠覆他的强大。

他因为这灿烂的幻想而愈发沉迷于肉欲的结合，不断地挺动腰身将硬热的性器一次次埋入迦尔纳的体内，贪恋地抚摸身下人岁月无痕的柔韧皮肤，而迦尔纳也在看着他，看着阿周那出于对自己的渴求而变得生机勃发，明亮的灯光下，青年瘦削而包含力度的鲜活肉体一览无余，每一次挺腰侵入时腹部的肌肉线条都会因为用力而收紧，汗水渗湿了他的额发，迦尔纳抬起手想要触碰，因为靠近阿周那的面庞，掌心感受到了对方炙热的吐息。

这场久违的性事持续到了破晓之前，云收雨散的二人一起在浴室洗了澡，不知是不是因为累了，洗浴的过程异常沉默，耳畔只剩下淋淋水声，方才床上旖旎的气氛似乎也被冲刷得一干二净，他们不着丝缕的身体保持着相敬如宾的距离，仿佛各怀心事，也无人去询问，从浴室出来之后，阿周那又一次看了时间，默默计算在起床前自己还能睡上几个小时，迦尔纳则站在窗边，把沉寂的目光投向远方。

“天快亮了，”他开口说，也像在自语，“太阳要出来了。”

“是的。”阿周那简短地应了一声，走到窗边迦尔纳的身旁，他也望了一眼黑暗中的城市，遥远的地平线隐约迸出一点灰暗的浮光，暗示黎明即将撕裂黑夜，而阳光是致命的东西，阿周那果断而无言地拉上了窗帘，随着那“哗啦”一声，迦尔纳的目光暗淡了下去。

他一派平静而死气沉沉地站在那里，阿周那也为此凝视了他片刻，吸血鬼的一生过于漫长，自己看进眼里的此时此刻，对迦尔纳来说只不过是无意义的孤独的瞬间，他隐隐感觉到，迦尔纳对于存在于人世的某种事物仍然怀有敬意和向往，而在他永恒的生命中，又有什么在沉寂之中瓦解和消损了。

“睡吧，阿周那。”迦尔纳说着，离开他身边关闭了灯，骤降的黑暗充斥了房间，他们在床上躺下，阿周那在自己复杂的思绪中进入了睡眠。

迦尔纳给予他初拥时也是在黎明之前的黑夜，一天之中的这个时刻对于迦尔纳来说似乎具有特殊的意义，当迦尔纳开口时，阿周那是始料未及的，那时他因为迦尔纳的频频拒绝已经不再抱有过多的期望，甚至开始把精力投注到更现实的追求上，当他走向迦尔纳的时候，迦尔纳握紧了他的手，就像许多年前他带着阿周那离开时那样，而后者等待了十几年，想要和他平起平坐，同样强大，成为理想中的模样，终于，他的孩子幻想的一切就要实现了。

迦尔纳的血液流入他的身体，尽管早有心理准备，初拥仍然使阿周那感到前所未有的痛苦，剧烈的疼痛席卷了他全身，从内部将他蚕食殆尽，折磨致死，他感觉到自己正在死去，这具身体内属于活人的所有器官都在死去，一片混乱之中，他看到迦尔纳站在不远处，他的脸上带着一种超脱万物的平静，甚至在微微笑着，却不是在看向他，而是看着窗外的天光乍破——黎明降临了。

他想干什么？冰凉的惶惑掠过阿周那的心脏，那是一种失去的恐惧感，他听到迦尔纳对他说：“看啊，阿周那，是日出。”

这是阿周那最后一次看到日出，他永远会记得金色的光线下燃烧的一切，他自己因为初拥在死去，迦尔纳也在死去，就在他的面前，阿周那发疯似的向着他的方向伸出手，却因为自身正承受的巨大痛楚而无能为力，他震惊到难以思考，能够被他抓住质问的那个人也不复存在了。

迦尔纳死去了，他带走了很多很多。

最为讽刺的是，之后唤醒阿周那的不光是悲痛，还有饥饿，

“迦尔纳......”新生后的他下意识地呼唤那个名字，已经不会再有人回应他了，黑夜又一次降临了，未来等待他的是无尽的黑夜，不远处的地上迦尔纳遗留下的黄金耳环散发着幽柔的微光，仿佛那就是他曾存在过世上的唯一证明。

此后很多年，阿周那独自游荡在这个世界上，他走过了很多地方，但曾经的世界对他来说犹如华丽的坟场，每一处人间美景都是一座墓碑，每一方土地在他眼里都是破碎的尘埃，他顿悟了很多曾经不明了的事，却因此更加频繁地回想起迦尔纳。

时间与之他来说不再是流动的，不会流动的时间谈何意义？

他将永远存在，并且永远不会被任何人记得。

他已经拥有了那个人的强大，这是迦尔纳施舍给他的最后一样事物，如今也变成了他唯一拥有的事物，可阿周那却因为这份强大变得空虚，孤立，他不知迦尔纳在这个世上存活了多少年，或者说捱过了多少岁月，但自己从未在他的身上嗅出一丝腐朽的死气，而他才不过成为吸血鬼寥寥几年，俨然已是一具拥有漂亮皮囊的行尸走肉，宛若人间的梦游者，他变成了永夜的囚徒，永远的孤独......多么可笑，多么可悲，该说是造化弄人吗？

明明他什么都没有了，连他都没有了。


End file.
